My sister is jealous?
by denise.charlie78
Summary: This story is set during and after the kiss between Matsuri and Yuzu. My version of what would've happened for chapter 10 onwards. What would a jealous Mei look like? Is Matsuri a worthy rival? Who'll Yuzu choose? Read on and find out! Rated T but will be changed to M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: THIS STORY IS SET DURING AND AFTER THE KISS BETWEEN MATSURI AND YUZU IN CHAPTER 9. **

**Chapter 1: My sister is jealous?**

Mei had just bought the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner. Although, it was Yuzu's turn to buy the ingredients and make their dinner, she went ahead and bought it herself because she needed to get out of the house and breathe some fresh air. Besides, Yuzu was late..

Mei had been thinking about a lot of stuff: the student council and Yuzu. Mostly Yuzu. She had told the latter that they should stop fooling around. But she knew in her heart that she didn't really want to 'end' whatever they had going on with them.

At the same time, Yuzu and Matsuri came out of the Karaoke place. Matsuri saw Mei looking in their direction but Yuzu didn't. Matsuri grabs Yuzu by the forearm and tells her, "As I thought," she said, "You're my onee-chan alone". Yuzu was taken by surprise as her lips were attacked by Matsuri's. Matsuri was wearing a flavoured lip balm. It was orange.

While Matsuri had her way with Yuzu, Mei saw everything that was happening. Matsuri looked straight into Mei's eyes as she kissed the heck out of Yuzu, as if saying, "She's mine! Back off!"

After a second or two, Yuzu was broken out of her trance and was blushing furiously. She pushes Matsuri while still keeping ahold of her shoulders, just so that she won't try to sneak another attack. Yuzu was always weak to kisses... It was Mei who made her like that. After so many kissing assaults, she was bound to be addicted to it. Although, she wouldn't complain anytime Mei kissed her.

"What were you thinking?!" Yuzu exclaimed, "What if someone saw us?"

"Well, I told you Yuzu onee-chan," Matsuri said, "I like you,"

"Quit fooling around,"

"But I am not..." Matsuri replied, pretending to look vulnerable,

"In anycase, it's getting a bit late.." Yuzu said, dismissively, "I should get you home."

Mei, on the other hand, was feeling something that she has never felt for anyone before.. She couldn't put her finger around it.. It felt like her heart was pricked with a thousand needles. After seeing what happened, she ignored the look the pink-haired girl gave her and went home.

"I'm home!" Yuzu announced.

Mei was sitting on the sofa watching tv, her back turned to Yuzu. She didn't turn around but said, "Welcome back... The food's on the table,"

"Oh, ummm thanks" Yuzu replied, distractedly. Mei's back was so sexy, she couldn't help but admire it. "What would you umm.. like to have for dinner?"

"I like... whatever you make," Mei replied.

This was new. Mei never praised Yuzu for her cooking.. A simple compliment from Mei makes Yuzu's heart flutter. "Umm, alright," Yuzu said, blushing.

Yuzu made beef curry for dinner. Their mother was away for a work-trip with her colleagues and wouldn't be home for three days. And so, the dinner was practically filled with awkward silence... Since, their mother wasn't there to fill in and make small talk, asking how both of their day had been.

Mei finished first and said her thanks to Yuzu.

"You're welcome Mei," Yuzu said.

"I'll do the dishes after you're finished,"

"Right..Thanks," Yuzu replied awkwardly.

Something was off about Mei and Yuzu noticed it.. Was it something related to the student council again? Mei wouldn't look her in the eye whenever they talked.. It was bugging her like crazy.

While Mei washed the dishes, Yuzu took a long, warm, fuzzy bath. It was so refreshing. So much has happened today. Yuzu was reconciled with her childhood friend Matsuri. Although, it wasn't a very happy reunion as she learned that Matsuri was indirectly doing prostitution and that she... liked her. Yuzu laid her head back on the edge of the tub and sighed a long sigh. It had been a rough day.

When Yuzu entered their room, she saw Mei sitting on the bed reading a book. It was Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Mei eyed Yuzu's dripping wet hair. Yuzu was wearing a dark green tank-top that matched her leafy-green eyes and a pair of shorts which revealed her long, smooth legs.. Yuzu was undeniably, in lack of a better word, hot. She eyed Yuzu's body and was captivated.. She realised she was oggling her, so she cleared her throat and patted the empty space near her. Yuzu didn't seem to realise as she casually walked over to Mei and sat close to her.

"Is there something you'd like to.. talk about?" Yuzu said,

"Yes." Mei said firmly, "What did you do after school today?"

"I..I went out with umm, Harumin. We went to the karaoke place nearby." Yuzu replied, wondering why Mei was asking her, when normally she never cared about where she went after school. Normally, she'd just get told by Mei that it's against the school rules to not come home after school and just let it go. Although, she didn't mind since Mei's finally looking her in the eye and talking to her.

"You went to karaoke with just Taniguchi-san . . .?" Mei inquired in a casual tone,

"Yes, well, while we were at the arcade, we bumped into... Matsuri,"

So that's her name, Matsuri, Mei thought.

"Who's Matsuri?"

"My childhood friend and...schoolmate from middle-school,"

"I see.."

"Umm...Mei, why are you asking me these questions?"

"I...I saw you two kissing today," Mei had on a hurt expression on her face for a millisecond. Had Yuzu blinked, she would've missed it.

Yuzu was wide-eyed. She didn't know what to say, but finally she said, "I, um, she was just... messing around," Yuzu lied, "We haven't seen each other in so long, so..," Yuzu didn't know why she was trying to hide the fact from Mei that Matsuri does indeed like her and has even confessed to her.

There was an awkward silence..

"Me-," Yuzu was cut off by a pair of wet, cotton-soft lips on her own. As the kiss got more heated, she wondered which pair of lips were hers.. Mei caressed Yuzu's cheeks and gave her a deep, hot passionate kiss. Just the thought of Yuzu kissing another girl made her furious.. and jealous.

Finally, she knew what it was that she was feeling. Mei was jealous. The thought of Yuzu being with another person made her feel insecure..

Mei finally broke off the kiss and they both panted.

"hah, hah" Mei, gasped, "Yu-Yuzu, you're mine."

_- TO BE CONTINUED -_

_**A/N: Thank you for making it this far. This is my very first fanfic in so, please, forgive my mistakes... As we all know, Citrus by Saburo uta is only released bi-monthly in a magazine called Yuri Hime. Two months is a wait too long, for most of us. So, I wrote a fanfiction of what is to happen in chapter 10. You can laugh at my very off-predictions.. or you can help me continue writing the next chapter by reviewing and telling me what I can improve on or suggestions. If there are grammar mistakes that I should know about, please do tell. Or whether they are acting out of character. Really, any kind of criticism is much needed.**_

_**D.N. C.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A trip to the carnival**

"hah,hah" Mei gasped, "Yu-Yuzu, you're mine,"

As they both tried to settle down their heaving chests, Yuzu was trying to think of something to say... She couldn't though, as her face started to flush. Mei on the other hand, had her head facing the right side, her cheeks also turning a bright red...

Mei stood up and said, "I think I'll lay down the futon... you sleep here,"

"N-no, no, you sleep here!" Yuzu insisted, "I'll sleep on the futon,"

Mei glimpsed at Yuzu's direction then turned her head back to the drawer, "It's okay.. it was my idea to sleep on the futon anyway,"

"But Me-," Yuzu was cut off by Mei,

"Good night, Yuzu," Mei said, as she started to walk out of the room.

"Good night...Mei." replied Yuzu.

Yuzu slept like a rock, which was peculiar, because of the events which had happened last night... But I guess, it wasn't very strange that Yuzu slept like a rock because after all, Yuzu couldn't believe what her sister had just said, after telling her to stop what was going on between them, Mei went and did that... and Yuzu was actually trying her best to conceal her raging feelings for her beautiful sister. To say she was confused was an understatement.. She was also turned on, so she tried her best to block any ideas to come to her mind in the midst of the night.

Mei woke up first. She stood up and fixed the futon and watched Yuzu in her peaceful sleep.. She looked beautiful. Mei sighed and walked out the room. She too, was confused about last night's events.. She didn't know why she told Yuzu what she told her, but she knew she meant it... Every single word.

Mei got ready for school and made breakfast for Yuzu: Waffle with butter and jam on top. She also left a note explaining why she went ahead first.

* * *

The sun's rays penetrated the blinds of the room and Yuzu started to awaken from her slumber. She stretched and yawned like a cute baby panda.. Until she abruptly left the bed when she saw the time.. It was seven in the morning and she had to be out by seven fifteen.. As she was getting ready, she realised it was awfully quiet.. So, Mei had left for school early, Yuzu thought. When she reached the living room, she saw on the table a note in Mei's gorgeous cursive hand-writing. It said:

"Good morning, Yuzu.

I had to leave first because

Himeko and I have student

council work to do today.

I made you breakfast.

-Mei."

Yuzu couldn't help but break a huge grin. She ate the breakfast Mei made her and put the note in her pocket.

After breakfast, Yuzu went to school alone. She could've went with Harumin if she wanted, but she didn't. She just wanted to walk to school by herself today.

When she arrived in their classroom, she got a surprise side-hug from Harumin.

"Good morning, Yuzuchi!" said Harumin, while grinning a child-like grin,

"Morning," Yuzu replied, grinning aswell. Harumin's grin was infectious.

"Aww, we've got a History test today!" Harumin's grin turning to a frown in despair, "Did'ya study Yuzuchi?"

"..."

Harumin looked at her friend who was deep in thought and said, "Yuzuchi, you okay?"

"A-ah, yeah!" Yuzu replied, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Harumin shook her head and said, "Never mind that... anything you want to talk about?"

"Yes.. but, I always burden you with my problems Harumin.. Whenever we talk it's all about me," Yuzu pouted, "I'm sorry,"

Harumin smiled adoringly and explained, "You're never a burden for me Yuzuchi! Besides, friends are s'posed to be there to help you right?"

"Thanks Harumin.."

And so, the two of them talked about the events which occured at the Aihara household last night, not even bothering to study for the History test.

"You don't look... surprised Harumin," commented Yuzu,

"Well, I already had a feeling that something was going on between you two, so," Harumin replied, nonchalantly, "But I thought it would be you who would start the kiss,"

Yuzu only told Harumi about last night's events and not the previous kisses, like the time when Yuzu went to the office and assaulted Mei on the table.. Yuzu grew bright red as she reminisced the past.

"Harumin, what should I do?" inquired Yuzu,

"Hmmm.. Well I think you should test the waters first," when Yuzu had on an adorable face which said_ but how will I be able to do that?_ Harumi said, "Try to put some distance between you two,"

Yuzu contemplated the idea. It was a very hard thing to do.. Mei is like an addictive drug.. Just seeing her makes Yuzu's senses go wild.. But maybe Harumin is right. She should try and put some distance between them and see if Mei really meant what she said or if she was just playing her and scared that Yuzu might be taken by another person.

"Thanks Harumin!" Yuzu said, "Could I ummm, stay at your place tonight?"

"Anytime." Harumi smiled then winked at Yuzu.

* * *

Mei arrived home seeing a post-it note stuck on the fridge. It said:

"Hi Mei! :)

Tonight, I'll be staying at Harumin's place..

Oh and I made you dinner

as thanks for today's

delicious breakfast.

-Yuzu"

Mei sighed, removed her vest and tie and lied down on the sofa.. Man, and she was hoping to see Yuzu's face after such a long day. Mei only hoped that Yuzu wasn't avoiding her.

The following morning, Mei waited for Yuzu in the front gate of the academy. Yuzu was walking to school with Harumin, talking about the new shopping mall which was built, until their chatter stopped when Yuzu saw Mei.. chatting with two girls. She wasn't smiling or anything; Mei's face looked neutral.

Mei felt someone gazing at her, and saw Yuzu. So, Mei excused herself and decided to walk to Yuzu. Yuzu stood frozen; she didn't know what to do. Being the good friend she is, Harumin whispered to Yuzu, "You have to talk, y'know, if you wanna solve your sister problem!" Harumi grinned then pushed Yuzu.

Yuzu and Mei stood face to face. Mei began, "... Good morning Yuzu,"

"G-good morning Mei!"

"You're coming back to our home tonight, right?" Mei asked,

"I, um, yes," Yuzu said, a hint of indecisiveness present in her voice.

Mei looked Yuzu in the eye then said, "That's... good. Now that that is settled, let's go inside. The bell is about to go in five minutes."

* * *

During the fourth period, Yuzu received a message from Matsuri. Matsuri was asking her if she could hang out after school. Yuzu agreed because she wanted to finally put an end to Matsuri's confession.

Since Yuzu still had half an hour before meeting Matsuri, she thought she'd ask Mei to join her for an afternoon tea, but Mei was already gone.. and probably doing student council work again, so, she and Harumi went instead. After idly chatting and eating for twenty minutes or so, Yuzu told Harumi that she was going to meet someone and asked Harumi if she wanted to join her.

"Sorry, Yuzuchi!" Harumin said, "I have to help my sister with something today,"

"Ah, it's alright!" with a wide smile, Yuzu replied, "Good luck with whatever your gonna do and see you tomorrow!"

Harumi smiled and waved goodbye.

Yuzu walked to the park wich was her and Matsuri's arranged meeting place. Yuzu took a deep breath and walked further into the park. There she saw Matsuri sitting on a bench eating a cookies n' cream ice cream. Yuzu clears her throat but Matsuri didn't hear her as she was wearing her noise-proof headphones. So instead, Yuzu tapped her on the shoulder and succesfully got Matsuri's attention.

"Yuzu-onee chan!" Matsuri said, as she threw her ice cream on the nearby bin, then hugged Yuzu.

"U-uh, hey," Yuzu replied, distractedly, "So, what are you up to, Matsuri?"

"Heh heh," Matsuri snickered then said, "Look, I bought two tickets for a carnival that's gonna open this afternoon!" Matsuri showed Yuzu the tickets she pulled out from her sling bag.

"Umm.. Matsuri," Yuzu began, "Listen, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

Matsuri brought her finger to Yuzu's mouth then said, "Yuzu-onee chan...It's been so long. Won't you spend just an afternoon with me?"

Yuzu wondered whether she should... Matsuri was looking at her longingly, so she finally agreed. "Alright, just today." She thought she'd bring up the confession Matsuri had made when they have to separate and go home.

So, they went to the carnival and had fun. Yuzu bought two cotton candies and gave one to Matsuri.

"Thanks," Matsuri said, grinning.

Then, they rode bump cars, tried the spiciest dried squid (or so it said in the pack), watched a mime artist, went inside a haunted house and was laughing hysterically when they both got out. Yuzu brought down the walls she erected when she realised Matsuri wasn't trying to do anything sneaky so, she just enjoyed her company. Or so she thought.

Matsuri pointed to the Ferris wheel, tugged at Yuzu's hand then said, "Let's ride that one!"

"Well... alright," came the reply from Yuzu.

When they got inside the Ferris wheel, Yuzu and Matsuri sat opposite each other. Matsuri looked at Yuzu while Yuzu looked at the view of the carnival... It was bright and colourful.. She had wished Mei was with her instead.. When they reached the highest peak, the wheel stopped.

"Yuzu..." Matsuri whispered, as she stood up and leaned towards the girl, "I'm serious about you,"

The next thing that happened was a sensation Yuzu knew all too well.. She was being kissed! For the second time, by Matsuri!

Matsuri held both of her wrists as she Frenched Yuzu. The latter tried to break free from the kiss, but when she finally did, Matsuri quickly caught her lips again. Matsuri was a good kisser Yuzu thought. Maybe even better than Mei, but knowing Mei wasn't the one kissing her didn't make her feel as good as the kiss. Matsuri bit her bottom lip and licked it repeatedly with her tongue then inserted it inside Yuzu's mouth. Then, Matsuri sucked Yuzu's tongue and danced and twirled it around.. She was dominating Yuzu.. When the Ferris wheel began to move again, Matsuri slowly loosened her hold on Yuzu's wrist. A trail of their mixed saliva was present when she removed her mouth from the other girl's..

- TO BE CONTINUED -

_**A/N: I was really overjoyed when some of you guys made reviews, followed and favourite the first chapter. Really, I appreciate it You guys keep me motivated. So again, please do let me know if I've made grammar mistakes or if I should remove, edit or change some parts. I'm not sure if my transitions are a little off.. So, if you could comment on that, that would be nice. And really, any kind of feedback is welcome.**_

_**D.N. C.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sick and tired**

When the Ferris wheel began to move again, Matsuri slowly loosened her hold on both of Yuzu's wrist. A trail of their mixed saliva was present when she removed her mouth from the other girl's..

* * *

Matsuri calmly retracted her hand from Yuzu's then sat down as if nothing had happened. She smiled and looked away from the girl opposite her.

Yuzu on the other hand was slowly dying inside. Her heartbeat pumped a million times faster than normal; to say she was stunned was an understatement. She was shocked.

"Wh-what the hell.." Yuzu muttered under her breath, as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Matsuri observed the girl in front of her.. She was so cute when she was flustered and freaking out, she thought.

When the Ferris wheel came to a halt, Matsuri walked out first. Then, Yuzu. As the two of them walked about the Carnival searching for an exit (as they both realised that it was getting late), Yuzu stopped in her tracks. The taller girl sighed, then gently held the younger girl's shoulders with both hands stopping her movements.

Yuzu tried to look determined, but Matsuri saw through the tough façade the other girl was trying to put on. She let her anyway.

"Matsuri..." Yuzu said, her voice cracking a bit. "I'm sorry," Matsuri looked confused, but didn't ask why.

Yuzu continued, "I'm sorry.. I already like someone." Yuzu looked straight into the younger girl's eyes, "And... I'm also serious about them,"

Matsuri had had an incomprehensible expression on her face. She knew that the 'someone' Yuzu was talking about was Mei. Yuzu gently retracted both of her hands from Matsuri's shoulders and told her that she should just give up on her. But Matsuri had had a look that gave Yuzu the impression that she wouldn't give up that easily.

"No.." Matsuri grumbled, "No. I've liked you for a long time Yuzu-chan! I won't give up on you."

When Yuzu arrived home, she was dumbstruck when she saw how alluring Mei looked... with an apron! She wasn't naked underneath though. Although, Mei looked perfect with whatever she put on. Sensing Yuzu's presence, Mei turned around, holding a wooden spatula in one hand then said, "Welcome back."

"I'm home," came the reply, "That smells so... good."

"Thanks," Mei responded. "Where've you been?"

"I...I went to the carnival," Yuzu paused, then continued, "With Matsuri,"

When Mei heard Matsuri's name, she put her whole attention to whatever Yuzu was saying. Yuzu on the other hand, was thinking whether she should tell Mei that Matsuri kissed her.. again, no, Frenched her would be a better word. But finally she didn't. Instead, Yuzu told Mei about the whole carnival trip, how it was fun and everything. She excluded the Ferris wheel part though, but included Matsuri's confession from before. As Yuzu told Mei about the events, Mei's eyes went a darker shade of grey, jealousy stirring from within her.

Mei put down the spatula she was holding and walked over to a miserable-looking Yuzu. As Yuzu was sitting down and holding her face with both hands, Mei knelt and held both of Yuzu's forearms.

Yuzu was broken from her thoughts and looked at the cause of her distraction.. If Mei was beautiful from afar, she was drop-dead gorgeous from close-range. Yuzu's face burned up and Mei chuckled.

She still had that effect on Yuzu.

"Yuzu..." Mei began, "I said you're mine, right?"

"mhmm..?" Yuzu mumbled,

Mei's face was so near... Just a little closer and she'd have those delicious lips on hers. But she wasn't in the mood. Yuzu turned her face to the side then mumbled, "Sorry... I think I'm gonna take a bath." The blonde girl stood up slowly and walked away, leaving a disappointed Mei behind.

* * *

Yuzu turned on the tap to fill the tub then removed her clothes. She didn't want to think of anything. She just wanted to soak her naked body in warm water and just drown all her thoughts. Just inside this bathroom, she thought, she wanted to have her peace of mind. She turned off the tap then slowly raised her right foot then sunk it in the tub leisurely, followed by her left foot then her whole body.

Yuzu inhaled a deep breath, counted to ten then released it. "Mhmmmm," Yuzu moaned as she stretched her legs and arms with purpose. Then, she put her knees close to her body and sunk the lower part of her face in water. She closed her eyes and remembered Matsuri.

Yuzu trailed her bottom lip with her finger then gave a long meaningful sigh.. She neither knew how to deal with Matsuri nor how to act around her anymore. She had never seen her in that way but knowing the younger girl thought of her in a more than friendly way made her feel something... She couldn't name yet. Yuzu was so tired and she was so sleepy..

Mei wondered why Yuzu was taking so long so she went up to their room. She figured Yuzu would be finished taking a bath by now but she was surprised to see no one in their room. So, she went to the bathroom. There she saw the blonde girl fast asleep in the bathtub, face flushed. Mei carefully walked to Yuzu as it was slippery. She touched Yuzu's forehead and realised the girl was burning hot.

Mei had had a worried look on her face but still managed to mumble 'What an idiot' under her breath.

Mei carefully lifted Yuzu and took the nearest clean towel she could get then wrapped her with it. Yuzu was half-awake by then and could manage to walk (but with Mei's assistance still), giving Mei lesser trouble.

When they arrived in the room, Yuzu collapsed on the bed, groaning. Mei just watched her. Yuzu was in the nude. She was so fucking sexy. Mei thought she would just take her there and then but understood it wasn't the time for that. Her sister was having a fever. She should take care of her, as Yuzu did for her before.

So Mei slowly approached the sleeping Yuzu and tried to wipe her dry but found it very difficult as Yuzu was making quiet moans whenever she was wiped and Mei's thoughts wasn't helping either.

When Mei was finished wiping her sister dry, she went and took some clothes from her and Yuzu's shared wardrobe and took out a white comfy-looking t-shirt and a pair of black boy shorts. Mei easily put the t-shirt on Yuzu with little effort but putting on the shorts were harder than she had imagined. She didn't want to look at Yuzu's precious place so she tried not to.

Mei inserted the left leg first then followed by the right leg; The last thing she had to do was pull it up up Yuzu's long, firm, tanned legs then it was all done. So, she slowly but surely pulled it up along Yuzu's endless legs... then up her thighs. Mei grew a brighter shade of red every passing second as she did it.

After Mei was done drying and putting clothes on Yuzu, she took a small, dry towel, wet it then put in on her sister's forehead. Then she took a fresh cotton blanket then draped it on Yuzu's form but not after she kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

When Yuzu woke up from her slumber with a painful headache, she tried to calm it down and sat up, her back leaning against the headboard. The towel which Mei previously put fell. Yuzu then saw a figure. It was dark but she could see it was Mei. Mei was sitting near the bed; her head resting on her crossed arms. Yuzu crawled over to Mei. The last thing she remembered before passing out was being in the tub. So she could conclude that she fell asleep in the bathtub and Mei fixed her up and put her into comfortable clothing.

Yuzu was never more touched in her life than that moment. But of course she was embarassed as well. She blushed furiously at the thought of Mei drying her up and putting her in clothes.

Yuzu crawled over to Mei and stroked her hair. "...Mei," she whispered, "wake up," Mei stirred a little then opened an eye.

"Hi," she said, in a dry voice.

"Hey," Yuzu said while smiling adoringly at her, "um... thanks for going through all the trouble to, uh, dress me up.."

"You're welcome. How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts a little but... I think I'm gonna live," Yuzu said jokingly,

"That's good.."

Mei stood up, but her legs were numbed so she fell over the bed. On top of Yuzu.

Yuzu could see better in the dark then. Her eyes had adjusted to the little light her big emerald eyes could muster. She could see a pair of beautiful, soulful eyes - Mei's eyes. And they were staring right back at her.

Yuzu put her right hand on Mei's cheek.

"Mei.." Yuzu uttered, "How do you really... feel about me..?"

Mei didn't respond but she lowered herself onto Yuzu and hugged her. Yuzu reciprocated.

Finally Mei began, "I... want you, Yuzu."

_**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews! I know, you guys might be getting tired of always hearing (seeing) the same thing again and again, but I just want to let you guys know that without your kind words and encouragement, I would never be able to continue writing this fanfic. This chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I actually wanted to add more it's just that I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So yeah. The fourth chapter will be much more longer than this, so just bear with me and I'll try my best not to disappoint. And feel free to throw in some ideas for the next chapter or some events which you would like to see happen so that I can add it to the future chapters. **_

**_D.N. C._ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 'til the sun goes down**

"I want you, Yuzu." Mei said with fervour.

Yuzu stayed silent and closed her eyes. She felt insanely happy, like she could die right there and then. She covered her face with her hands as if to contain her raging emotions. All she could think about was that Mei had finally reciprocated her feelings. FINALLY. Hot tears welled up although the blonde girl tried her hardest to keep her bursting feelings inside; but she couldn't, so she started sobbing. Mei gently removed herself from the distressed girl and stared at her. Yuzu was crying, but she did not understand why. Was she unhappy about her confession?

"Yuzu..." Mei began with a worried look, "what's wrong?" she said, as she sat up.

"I..I'm just... so happy." Yuzu murmured, sniffling.

Mei wiped Yuzu's tears with her thumb as she proceeded to whisper sweet nothings to her. She pressed a kiss on Yuzu's forehead, her pink cheeks, then her long slender neck and finally, a sweet quick peck on the lips. Mei removed her shirt leisurely revealing a pair of supple breasts, her pink-rose nubs erected. She took Yuzu's right hand and placed it on her chest; the other girl was red from ear to ear. Yuzu swallowed the lump on her throat and felt her heart thump so hard it hurt... but what she felt was a good kind of pain.

"I... I don't, umm.. know what to do," Yuzu mumbled bashfully, "I've... never done it before..."

Mei smiled tenderly and replied in a hushed tone, "Just do whatever you think feels right."

"..Mm'kay,"

* * *

Yuzu scooted closer to Mei, with shaking hands, traced Mei's perfectly symmetrical face as if she were touching it for the first and last time. Yuzu planted feather-like kisses all over Mei's face, and her elegant, swan-like neck, not forgetting to suck on her pulse point while simultaneously kneading her breasts, which evoked a sensual shiver from the younger girl in pleasure. Yuzu was definitely skilled despite not having done it before, Mei thought. But Yuzu was far from being satisfied, she wanted to feel more of Mei; to monopolise Mei's beautiful body, and leave a mark as if to declare that Mei belonged to her. She halted her hands' movements on the other girl's breasts and held both of the younger girl's arms pulling Mei closer to her, then continued peppering kisses on each and every exposed skin available, her kisses becoming wet and sloppy as her lust grew intense. The black haired girl had her eyes closed and was moaning quietly into Yuzu's shoulder as she wallowed in the other's affection, her arms circling Yuzu's neck.

They made love filled with passion, craving and lust for hours and hours on end. Muffled moans and heavy panting resounded through the walls while bruises and bite marks were present in both of their bodies glistening with sweat. But there was no denying that both were in euphoria.

THANK GOD their mother was not home.

* * *

Morning came and both Yuzu and Mei were snuggled close to each other, basking in each other's scent and comfort. But that was until the doorbell rang and they heard their all-too-familiar mother's voice. Mei and Yuzu looked at each other, the latter mumbling an 'oh crap'. Yuzu came to her senses and realised what was happening: they were both naked from last night's intense love making, (which made Yuzu blush furiously at the thought) and were about to get busted by their mom if they didn't put on something to wear! Yuzu was panicking whereas Mei had a very calm demeanour about the whole ordeal. In fact she found Yuzu scrambling for something to wear quite adorable. So, she went over to Yuzu and kissed the older girl.

"Mhmm.. good morning." Mei said relaxedly.

"..Yeah, morning," came the reply from the red as a tomato Yuzu.

"Mei, Yuzu! Your mother's home!" their mother exclaimed filled with excitement.

"Yes mom! We know!" Yuzu shouted, "We'll be right there in a minute!"

Mei openly ogled Yuzu as the blonde girl put on some clothes on her slim-figured body. Yuzu was (and still is) extremely sexy. Yuzu was well aware of what Mei was doing and it made her feel hot, and her flushed face was proof.

"M-Mei aren't, um.. you gonna wear something?" Yuzu inquired innocently, avoiding Mei's intense stare.

Mei didn't answer first but walked over to Yuzu, hugged her while grazing her lips on the blonde girl's ear replied, "Well.. it would be nice if you could help me put on some clothes..."

Yuzu swallowed hard and was gonna say something when Mei suddenly released her from the hug and said, "Just kidding," she added, "I think you should go and meet mom first, while I get dressed."

"O-okay!" Yuzu said, sprinting for the door.

* * *

"Mom!" Yuzu squealed, "I missed you so much!"

Yuzu and her mom bear-hugged and talked about her mom's trip and what Yuzu did during the past three days. Of course, she didn't give the full story. She'd die if her mom knew the whole story.

"You're tanned!" Yuzu observed, while smirking at her mom.

"You seemed like you enjoyed yourself while I was gone," her mother replied, ignoring what the other girl had said, "where's Mei?"

"Uh, I think she's washing her face or sumtin'," Yuzu replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Have you been getting along?" her mother inquired, "I hope you didn't have a fight while I was gone."

"course n-," when Yuzu was cut off by Mei, "We got along just fine, mom." Mei smiled and walked over to their mom and gave her a brief hug.

"Mmm.. You smell great honey, you took a shower so early in the morning, are you going somewhere?"

"I just felt like it.." Mei said casually, "Anyway... how was your trip, mom?"

And their mother talked about it for the second time. Luckily, Yuzu managed to escape to the kitchen and make herself some delicious strawberry jam toast.

"Yuzuuuu!" her mother shouted, "I've got something for you and your sister!"

"OK! Just a sec!" Yuzu said stuffing the remaining toast on her mouth, as she excitedly ran back to the living room.

Their mother opened a matt-black paper bag and revealed two small round boxes. She handed one to both Mei and Yuzu and said, "Those are charm necklaces. If you both wear it, the shopkeeper said 'You'll have the motivation to get or achieve the thing you really want'.." she paused for a little, then continued, "I thought it might help you with your study Yuzu, unlike Mei who doesn't need to have more motivation to study! You should really be more like your younger sister!"

"This is beautiful mom, thanks," Yuzu said grinning,

"Umm.. Thank you, indeed," Mei added as she fingered the engraving on the necklace, "This is really.. Wonderful,"

Their mom beamed at them and casually mentioned, "Oh, and I had them engraved with a Y and an M so you know which one's which," she added, "cause they look the same."

**_A/N: I am extremely sorry for not updating in such a long time; because I have had to deal with real-life "stuff" which no one of you would like to know about because all you care about is yourself, for you are a narcissistic human being. I'm just kidding. That was such a bad joke. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, even though the love making scene wasn't exactly explicitly obscene like what you have had in mind (or was hoping to read). And as always, please please do tell if I have made any grammar mistakes or used incorrect phrases of some sort. Thank you for reading._**

**_D.N.C_**


End file.
